Hydromarine
Katharian Hydromarines are a semi-elite sub-unit of the GDPMC equipped specifically for submarine combat. Just as Cauldarion special forces units amplified their strength and durability through heavy power suits and the Go'shii amplified their natural speed and stealth with invisibility suits, the Katharians would augment their natural ability in the water. Armor The Hydromarine Armor was built to maximize their effectiveness in the water, trading some protection for speed and agility which was valued more as Hydromarines tended to be used more for infiltration and black ops than direct combat missions, though under certain circumstances they would engage in direct combat. Like all armor variants it was fully sealed to prevent biological or radiological contaminants from affecting the user. Though the armor had filters it carried only a very small internal oxygen supply instead filtering either water or air through biological and chemical contaminant filters and passing it to the wearer. As such Hydromarines' deployment time underwater was not limited by air supply. Augmentations The Hydromarines were given the standard outfit of high level augmentations afforded to other special forces units. In terms of speed and reaction time they came close to Shadow Rangers, discounting their natural precognitive abilities, but thanks to their nature had vastly superior aquatic agility to any other special forces unit, able to swim at speeds of 160 kph for extended periods, and even faster in short sprints. One being the amputation of the hands and feet and replacement with a soft synthetic prosthetic. This allowed the webbing between the toes and hands to retract or extend as needed for better dexterity and allowed the Katharians to swim as they would naturally. (Albeit at vastly higher speeds.) The other critical augmentation added extremely sensitive biomechanically enhanced electroreception augmented by their helmet, referred to as the "Seventh Sense" by Hydromarines. Gene therapy techniques would splice genes of electroreceptive animals from the Katharian home world into the Katharian's genome allowing them to sense and cognitively interpret this information. This electroreception was then augmented and filtered by the helmet's computer system. Weapons Hydromarines utilized unique weapons, as projectile or photonic based weapons tended to not function as well underwater. Instead they made use of sonic weapons. These weapons would concentrate a sonic wave through the water causing it to converge into a very narrow stream which became exited of superheated plasma to reach millions of degrees. These weapons were devastating underwater; able to breach submarine fortress walls and defeat heavily armored aquatic vehicles. However due to the mechanism by which the sonic waves converged they had a maximum range of roughly 500 meters and a minimum range of roughly 5 meters, and this weapon system, while it was able to function in atmosphere, was with greatly reduced effectiveness. To make up for the gap in extremely close range, Some members of the forces would carry hardlight spears or tridents for melee combat, which were modified to work underwater and paid homage to the Katharian's primitive hunting and submarine combat methods. When thrown, these spears could be magnetized back into their prosthetic hands by way of powerful polarity fields.